Shup Up!
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Il y a à peine trois mois, la jeune Monkey D Luffy fut transférée dans le lycée One Piece. [Kidd x Luffy fem x Law]


**Titre :** Shut Up !

 **Couple :** Law x Luffy femme x Kidd

 **Rated :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, School.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One Shot** : Shut Up !

I peine trois mois, la jeune Monkey D Luffy fut transférée dans le lycée One Piece. Elle sait faite de nouveaux amis et est aussi chef d'un groupe. Ce groupe se nomme les Mugiwaras dû au chapeau de paille de Luffy. Il est composé de dix membres et Roronoa Zoro, le second hiérarchique, est son ami d'enfance. Tous les deux se sont connus à l'âge de sept ans et depuis ils sont inséparable. Dans le lycée, il y a plusieurs groupes, dont deux, qui se démarquent des autres. Leurs chefs sont très charismatiques et beaucoup de jeunes femmes tombent fous amoureux d'eux. Et ce fût la même chose pour notre jeune demoiselle. Elle avait pris conscience de son amour, pour les deux hommes, quand ils ont fait une alliance.

La sonnerie retentit, montrant l'heure de la pause, et tout les élèves s'empressèrent de quittés leurs salles de cours. La Monkey D était appuyer contre l'un des poteaux en fixant la grande cour de récréation. Ses yeux balayaient la cour à la recherche des deux jeunes garçons. Qui eux, se trouvait sur un banc en pleine discussion animé. Ils parlaient, principalement, des filles qui tomberait amoureux d'eux. Mais de temps à autre, la conversation, déroutait vers une seule fille. Avant que la seconde sonnerie retentisse, ils quittèrent le parc accompagnés par leur membre de groupe. Elle les regardait arriver dans sa direction et un sourire vient naître sur son visage.

- **Salut les garçons** , s'exprimait-elle en avançant vers eux.

Le premier a une chevelure rouge, ayant la forme de flammes, avec un bandeau noir. C'est un homme musclé, de grande taille, qui a des cercles noirs autour de ses yeux rouges foncés. Il a les lèvres rouges et des ongles vernis en rouge carmin. Il porte une veste verte kaki entrouverte et on peut voir un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Le second a des cheveux noirs et sur sa tête trônait un chapeau nordique. C'est un homme mince, de taille moyenne, qui porte un sweat violet ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc. Il porte également un pantalon noir et on peut distingué des tatouages sur ses avants-bras.

- **Salut Luffy** , disent-ils en chœur.

- **Je vois que tu porte le chapeau nordique que je t'ai offert la semaine dernière** , déclara la Monkey D.

Le concerné lui sourit. Son sourire se voulait chaleureux et non sadique, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. La jeune fille les dépassa avec son sac de sport, sur son épaule gauche, et au même moment, Law offrit un sourire victorieux à Kidd. Ce dernier enrageait beaucoup et voulu lui faire ravaler ce sourire victorieux.

- **Ne soit pas jaloux poil de carotte** , fit le futur chirurgien en allant vers les cahiers au rez-de-chaussée.

- **Comment m'as-tu appelé le psychopathe ?** , demanda le fameux poil de carotte avec énervement dans la voix.

- **Et en plus, tu es sourd !** , lâcha-t-il en se retournant vers l'autre garçon.

Le rouquin avait rattrapé Trafalgar en quelques secondes. Il attrapa son avant bras, plus précisément sa main, et la ramena avec violence contre son torse. Le chirurgien fit de grand yeux au geste que venait de faire Eustass. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement envers lui, surtout, qu'ils étaient chien et chat. Mais, ils avaient un point commun. Ils aimaient la même personne. Et c'est le seul moment ou tout les deux ne s'engueulaient pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, Law avait les joues rouge et son cœur se mit à battre à des fréquences irrégulières.

- **Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Kidd... Non ! Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui** , pensa-t-il.

Les gens autour d'eux se mirent à discuter de ce qu'il venait de voir. Certaines personnes furent choqués de voir deux garçons aussi proche et d'autres furent heureux de les voir comme ça. Les groupies marmonnaient que les deux garçons formaient un si joli couple. Quelques filles avaient immortalisés cet instant en prenant de nombreuses photos. D'ici demain matin, tout le lycée sera au courant de ce moment inhabituel. L'un d'entre elles, avait posté cette photo sur le blog officiel des amoureuses transit des deux hommes. Ce blog était suivi par plus de cents milles personnes et, il y a peu, même des hommes s'étaient inscrits parmi les followers. Chaque semaines le nombres de personnes augmentaient ainsi que les likes. La sonnerie retentit et Kidd finit par lâcher Law.

- **Pardon !** , éluda le rouquin en contournant son acolyte.

Le plus grand affichait un grand sourire pour avoir cloué le bec à Trafalgar. Lui, par contre, ne bougeait plus. Il était encore choqué par le geste et par la réalisation de ces sentiments pour la tulipe. Il a fallu le secouer comme un prunier pour le réveiller de son état de choc postromantique. Son corps se mit à bouger tout seul, tel un zombie, vers son cassier. Après avoir récupéré son sac de sport, il suivit dans le silence ses camarades de classe. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que cette journée aller mal se passait. Et il avait raison ! Law souffla une énième fois avant d'entrée dans le couloir des vestiaires.

- **Traffy ! Kiddy ! Est-ce vrai ?** , s'exclama une voix féminine.

Il leva son regard du sol pour regardait la personne qui l'avait appelé. Devant lui, se trouvait la jeune Monkey D avec un visage triste. Son cœur venait de se briser en milles morceaux. A sa gauche se trouvait Eustass, qui lui, ne comprenait pas non plus ce que la fille voulait faire allusion.

- **Quoi donc ?!,** disent-ils.

Pour toute réponse la personne montra la photo. Law soupira. Hochant positivement la tête mais quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention. Il lut le petit texte et son regard s'assombrit au sitôt. Il sentit son sang bouillir de colère et voulu clarifier les choses avant que la situation ne dérape, mais trop tard ! Une tignasse venait de passer à coté de lui, et s'en attendre il se tourna vers le rouquin.

- **Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider à résoudre le problème ? Non bien-sûr !** , répliqua Law. **Au faite, Kidd. Tu as lu le petit texte en bas de l'image ?**

- **Urusei !** , beugla le concerné après avoir pris la photo.

Il lut, vite fait le texte, et réagit immédiatement comme Trafalgar. Il serrait tellement fort le portable, qu'un bruit lui parvient aux oreilles. Dans la seconde qui suivit le bruit, il baissa son regard vers le portable et blêmit.

- **Merde ! Elle va me tuer pour de bon... Eh ! Attend-moi le psychopathe !**

Ils sortirent ensemble du gymnase. Ils discutaient de quel direction ils allaient prendre. Tous les Mugiwaras les attendaient de pied ferme et leur regard était fermé.

- **Vous nous voulez quoi ?** , s'exclama le rouquin.

- **Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la faire pleurer une seule fois de plus ! Ou de la rendre triste ! Parce que vous aurez affaire à nous !** Dit Zoro avec une voix qui ce voulait sans appel.

- **Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec tête de cactus. On vous surveille ! Donc, ramenait la avec le sourire. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors cachez-vous dans un trou de souris.** Fit Sanji en allumant une énième cigarette.

- **Je la rendrai très heureuse, vous pouvez me croire. Et plus que Trafalgar, j'en suis persuadé.**

 **-Je crois pas non ! C'est moi qui la rendrait la plus heureuse par rapport à toi, poil de carotte.**

Avant qu'une autre dispute ne commence, Nami les sépara en leur frappant le haut du crâne. Une jolie bosse , bien fumante, trônait sur leur tête. Ils la massèrent pour apaiser la douleur. C'est plus pire qu'un mal de tête banal.

- **Ca suffit les disputes !** **Y a intérêt pour vous** , informa Nami.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers l'entrée du lycée. Le plus grand informa que la rousse était une vraie sorcière et qu'il comprenait le sentiment du sabreur. L'autre se mit à ricaner devant les dire du garçon, il était tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Arrivant devant le portail, Law prit la droite et Kidd la gauche. Mais avant de partir chacun de leur coter, l'homme au chapeau nordique déclara :

- **On se rejoint dans deux heures à la fontaine du parc. Si tu l'as trouvé, entre-temps, appel-moi ! Je ferais de même !**

Kidd acquiesça. Partant chacun de leur coter pour retrouver leur bien aimée Luffy, qui elle, était assise près d'une cascade, d'une haute de vingt mètres. Elle balançait ces jambes dans le vide en fixant un point à l'horizon. Son cœur était lourd et ne voulait en aucun cas revenir au lycée. Pas après ce qu'elle a attendu et vu. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long des joues pour venir s'écraser sur son pantalon marron. La falaise surplombait un grand étang, qui, jouxtait l'étang du grand parc. Les deux heures se sont écoulés, Kidd et Law se rejoignent à la fontaine.

- **Law ! Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé Luffy ?** , dit-il en s'asseyant sur rebord de la fontaine.

- **Non, Kidd. Et cela commence à me faire peur. Toi non plus, je présume ?**

Le concerné secoua la tête négativement. Il regardait l'étang d'un bleu turquoise ou se reflétait le soleil. Il y avait un très léger vent de Sud qui faisait voltiger les pétales qui tombaient des arbres en fleurs. C'était un décor très romantique. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres des deux hommes et un détail revient en mémoire.

 **-Mais oui ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt** , confia l'homme à la chevelure rouge. **Law, je sais ou elle est ! Suis-moi !**

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui.

- **Où ça ?!**

Sans répondre à la question de son futur amant ils quittèrent le parc. Puis ils s'engagèrent dans un petit chantier qui mène tout droit ou était Luffy. La jeune fille fixait toujours ce point à l'horizon. Des bruits de buisson, comme si on forçait le passage, lui parvient aux oreilles. De peur, elle se leva en fixant les alentours pour voir l'intrus. Après avoir bataillé avec les nombreux buissons et arbustes, ils atteignent enfin la petit clairière.

 **-Putain de buisson de merde,** vociféra Kidd. **Franchement Luffy, tu pouvais pas choisir un endroit moins épineux ?**

- **Pauvre chochotte** , confia Law.

 **-La ferme, le chirurgien du dimanche.**

La brune les regardait et un timide sourire vient étirer ces lèvres. Les images reviennent a elle, et les larmes recommencèrent à glissés le long des joues. Les deux garçons se turent et Law se mit à approcher calment de la D.

- **Luffy ?**

- **Reste où tu es Law !** , dit-elle avec froideur.

- **Certainement pas ! Je t'aime Luffy... Alors s'il-te-plaît éloigne toi du bord,** marmonna t-il avec angoisse et peur.

- **Tu dis ça, juste pour me faire plaisir. Et cela me fait beaucoup de mal.**

L'adolescente se trouvait, maintenant, au bord de la falaise. Un faux pas, et elle terminerait vingt mètres en contre-bas. Les garçons avancèrent automatiquement de plusieurs pas, mais le regard de leur belle les arrêta.

- **Luffy ! Tu vas éloigner ton joli petit cul du bord de la falaise, ou sinon, je viendrai moi-même te chercher. Tu risque fortement de le regretter ! Et je n'irai pas avec les pincettes, alors s'il-te-plaît éloigne toi du bord.** Hurla Kidd.

- **Shup Up Kidd !** **Tu crois sincèrement quand l'engueulant qu'elle va t'écouter ? Tu es plus stupide que Luffy. Ou peut-être que tu as un haricot à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?** , demanda Law.

- **ARRÊTER DE VOUS DISPUTEZ** , s'époumona la brune. **JE VOUS AIME ! JE VOUS AIME ! JE VOUS AIME ! JE VO...**

Les deux hommes qui se crêpaient le chignon, sursautèrent à cette déclaration. Law s'était rapproché d'elle et l'embrassa pour la faire taire et pour aussi transmettre ces sentiments. Le rouquin l'avait suivi puis décala le frêle corps de la jeune fille du bord de la falaise. Maintenant ils étaient en sécurité, enfin, pas si sûr. La température augmentait à chaque seconde et leur corps, comme leurs gestes, réclamait plus. Ce fût autour d' Eustass de transmettre ces sentiments à la brune. Trafalgar tourna son visage vers l'horizon en criant :

- **J'aime mademoiselle Monkey D Luffy ainsi que monsieur Eustass Kidd.**

Le plus grand sourit et vint l'embrasser pour accepter les sentiments profonds du futur chirurgien. Il mit fin au tendre baiser et fit pareil :

 **-J'aime mademoiselle Monkey D Luffy ainsi que monsieur Trafalgar D Water Law.**

Maintenant toute la ville est témoin de cet amour, qui brûle, au fond de leur cœur. Ils repartirent vers le lycée One Piece, avec cœur léger, et le lycée fut au courant du couple Kidd x Luffy x Law. Mais avant d'arriver au portail la plus jeune des D, dit :

 **-Je vous invite tout les deux ce soir... Et il n'y aura personne...**

Elle partit en courant vers le gymnase suivit des amants.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Voici une nouvelle version de mon premier One-Shot sur ce couple, que j'aime beaucoup. Pourquoi ?! Je ne sais pas ! Bref... J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

A une prochaine, GalateeSakura.


End file.
